Technical Field
This invention relates generally to riveters. More particularly the invention is directed to a foot operated riveter. Specifically, the invention relates to a foot operated riveter and a method of using the same, where the riveter includes an enclosed linkage assembly, a detachable feed assembly, and rivet stop on the feed assembly which automatically feeds one rivet at a time to a location where the rivet may be deployed to secure two or more workpieces together.
Background Information
Riveters, including foot-operated riveters are known in the art. Typically, these machines include a linkage assembly which transfers motion from a foot pedal to a plunger which drives a rivet into workpieces that are to be secured together. The linkage assembly includes two or more linkage arms which pivot relative to each other when the foot pedal is depressed or when pressure on the foot pedal is released. When the foot pedal is depressed, the pivoting linkage arms project for a distance outwardly beyond a back region of the riveter. This makes it necessary for the machine to be positioned a distance away from walls or workbenches, for example, so that there is sufficient room for the movement of the linkage arms.
Additionally, presently known riveters typically include some type of feed mechanism that delivers rivets to a location where they are used to secure work pieces together. Only one rivet can be installed at a time and it is typically necessary for the operator to depress a button to move a rivet from a feed assembly to the appropriate location for deployment. The depression of the button requires the operator to take extra time and make a number of additional movements whenever a set of workpieces are joined together. Since the riveter will be used to secure a plurality of sets of workpieces together, the additional time and movements required for moving single rivets into position adds up, and increases the fabrication time and costs involved.